The provision of automated sprinkler fire protection systems requires numerous pipe runs or lines that each carry a number of spaced, threaded outlets into which sprinkler heads are installed. One end of each run is connected to the water supply and the other end capped-off immediately adjacent the last sprinkler outlet.
The proivision of each run thus has included, for each run termination, the requirement to drill the pipe wall. weld a threaded outlet in sealed relation to the drilled pipe, provide capping-off attachment means by way of grooving or threading the pipe end, and applying a closure cap thereto, comprising respectively a threaded fitting or a grooved end fitting.
A sprinkler system may readily contain many hundreds of such runs, having a significant labor cost associated with the total number of such pipe terminations. In csases where the last pipe length of a run is cut to length, machined and capped on site, the labor intensiveness of existing end termination systems is, self-evident. It is an object of the present invention to significantly reduce the labor content of such pipe line terminations. Moreover, it is a further object of this invention to obtain the same sprinkler head placement at the end of a run, whilst saving several inches of pipe. While this saving may be negligible in respect of a single run termination, the material savings in an entire building will be significant.